Unresolved
by Sarah'sTwilight
Summary: Set a few nights after the fall of Oblivion.thoughts and views on the lives lost to make the world safe. For a full summary see the fiction.N.B. the hero is a female wood elf. feel not right genre just say in reviews. reviews much appreciated. Rated K


This is a one shot set a few nights after the fall of oblivion. The hero for this fiction is a female wood elf. Just so as you know. Her feelings and thoughts what she has done and what to do now.

Just to let you all know I don't own this game or any other Morrowind game.

**Unresolved**

Staring down at her hands, seeing them covered in the blood of innocents and what she had done to get the late emperor to the throne only to be thwarted at the last moment where he gave his life, to forever (hopefully) seal the gates of oblivion.

Her mind was full of images of the people she had met along the way from when she had escaped, though not without help by the emperor's father, saying that she was the one who could help bring about order and balance if she could find her son.

If she had known what lay around the corner she'd have rushed back to her cell never to look back. Or would she.

Playing it over and over again in her mind: what would she have done if she were given and actual choice in the greater matters of the world. She was just lowly wood elf awaiting her last dance with death itself.

Taking herself out of her thoughts she noticed thing that maybe she wouldn't have done before. People had come from far and wide upon the news that they now had a new emperor that the late one had had a child coveted away, for what reasons were to remain a secret. Then to hear that he had given his life to save the people he would have ruled.

People were glancing over at her every now and then but she remain where she was, alone in this world never to go back to whom she was before. People knew that she was there at the end and knew that she was the hero of this land. This was who she was now and she couldn't change that now.

Blood of the fallen, from the beginning of all this to the end. Too many innocent lives had been lost because of all this, and now she had to live with the screams and the fearful speech before they died at the hands of the Oblivion demons.

Though the inn was full of noise, laughter, shouts, orders to the innkeeper and crying, every noise you could imagine filled the room, but she heard none of it. Sitting alone in her corner next to the fire lost in her thoughts.

The light of the fire danced across her face and space, creating ominous shadows behind her. One though plagued her mind over and over again. No that was a lie and she knew it, two thought were on her mind now. If she had got on with the task at hand as soon as she got it could she have saved him so as he wouldn't have sacrificed his life for the people he would never rule and grow to love?

If she had told him sooner and what she would have done for him would this have been avoided?

The hero and the emperor, fitting that it never became reality.

Taking a deep breath she stood up, the room fell silent watching waiting for her to say something to them. Taking her bow she slung it across her back along with her arrows. Dusting down her armour, her first one given to her from the first town beset by an Oblivion gate. Her brown trousers and leather boots looked plain in comparison the dragon armour that was in the Imperial City awaiting to be collected and have a place of honour in a house fit for a hero. It would never be collected if she could help it but once it was ready there would be a ceremony to immortalise her into history, never to be forgotten.

Her long golden brown hair fell limp around her head; her body was more defined than her previous lanky one that was devoid of any obvious curves. Her grey eyes held secrets that these ordinary people scholars, farmers, everyone would never know. Taking one last look at the people she smiled at them turned and walked out of the door into the city. Closing the door behind her it was a few moments before the noise started again. Turning her head round she wondered if she would now ever fit into the world around her or if she would become one of those people where people singled her out and never look at her for who she was and not what she had become.

Walking on the streets, the city was filled with noise from every building. Walking to the one place she hoped to find solace. The last resting-place of the emperor himself, the one who would never walk this lands again. Pushing back the doors to the temple district (+), she saw him. Not as a man but as a mighty dragon reaching towards the heavens. This would be a constant reminder to the people. Somewhere in this world there was a statue being made to let the people know that no matter who you are you can achieve greatness in this world.

Placing her hand upon the doors she couldn't take the next step to make her peace. Hearing a voice murmuring she was over come with an urge to find out who it was. Pushing her hand forward the door creaked open. Walking slowly into the room she looked upon him at last. From afar you couldn't see the magnificence he held in stone.

A shuffling brought her back and a voice old yet laced with experience and sorrow filled the room.

"I knew you would come dear one, I have made my peace to him and the gods. Have you made yours now?"

Looking at the man, he was old but on no account was he weak and feeble. Jauffrey. () Walking towards her he placed a hand on her shoulder

"I know what it is you wanted and seek but know this it would have ended the same way it has now but maybe we would have had something to hope for." Placing his hand on her stomach he shook his head and walked away from her, leaving her in the darkness. She heard the slow creaking of the door closing behind, when she thought he was gone she walked towards the statue and knelt before it.

Dawn was coming soon and she felt she had done what she had come to do. Getting up slowly she turned to walk away. Reaching the door she took a deep breath, almost inaudible even to her own ears whispered "I will never forget you"

Yanking back the door she ran away from his shrine, the district though the city streets and into the wilderness, she never looked back.

The day of the ceremony people lined the streets of every town, though it was taking place in the city people wanted to be a part of something to tell their grandchildren in years to come.

On the steps on the council building one knew she would not come, last night he received a letter from her saying she would not be coming but that someone else would take her place. That person would be Jauffrey.

Taking in hand the dragons armour it would go to Weynon priory or the Blades training grounds outside of Bruma.(-) to remain in honour of the lives lost and saved for this world to remain.

The hero was never found or heard from again, not by the populace of the lands. It was said that after a time she returned but with a child in her arms to remain hidden away but to always know of its heritage. Others say she just simple vanished from this world. A few believe that she found a way back into Oblivion itself and went to destroy it from the inside. I believe that she made her peace and went to the training grounds of the Blades and took over leadership and lead them towards a new age with her son at her side, bearing a resemblance of the late emperor himself.

A/N: there are a few things I would like to point out, one I haven't played on this game in a while so three things I've put in brackets are things I'm not sure about but I think are right. I hope I've spelt everything correctly if not well sorry, lack of intelligence it is then.

I hoped you all liked this, if not oh well leave it in your review then.


End file.
